Conventional vehicles and some electrified vehicles such as hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) rely on an internal combustion engine for multiple purposes including providing power for propulsion, hydraulic systems, and to generate electric power. An occupant in the vehicle may request a specific cabin temperature for comfort.